When Life gives you Lemons, make Lemonade
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: 1st story so be nice. Summary: Sonic and Tails go to Amy's pool party at her house, but what happens when Sonic gets ideas when he sees Amy in her new bikkini? Couples: Sonamy, Shadouge, Silvaze, Taiream and Knuxikal. M for Sonamy lemon in the end.
1. Chapter 1

If life gives you lemons…make lemonade…

Sonic was running around Station Square, despite the fact that it was a scorching hot summer day, but not even the heat stopped him. He continued to run until he made it to Tails' Workshop.

"Hmm" Sonic said, "I wonder what Tails is up to…" He went to the door, knocked and then 10 minutes later, his best double-tailed kitsune friend opened the door. "Hey Sonic!" Tails said in his usual friendly voice. "Hey Tails, how yah doing?" Sonic greeted in his cool and cocky manner. "It's a scorching heat wave out there; I'm surprised you can still run in this kind of conditions." Tails replied. "Hey nothing can stop me from running wild and free!" Sonic remarked giving he trademark thumbs up. "Well, I'm going over to Amy's place; she's inviting everyone at her place to cool off since she recently had a new pool." Tails told his royal blue hedgehog bro. "You wanna come?" "You know me and water don't mix Tails…" Sonic groaned. "Who said anything about water?" Tails ask. "Sure some of us may go in the pool but there's also gonna be cold drinks, hamburgers and chili dogs of the grill…" "Chili Dogs?" Sonic said in pure excitement "Count me in!" Tails chuckled "OK, just let me get my swimming trunks and stuff!"

After Tails found all the things he needed, Sonic offered him a ride to Amy's place. So Tails climbed on Sonic's back and in about 15 seconds flat, they made it to Amy's place and the others were there.

"Man that was some ride Sonic!" Tails said as he climbed off Sonic's back "Glad you like it little bro." Sonic answered. They both went to the door, Sonic knocked and then Amy opened the door. "Hey Sonic, hey Tails!" she greeted in her mildly childish voice. "Hey Amy" Tails replied "I can't wait to dip in the pool Amy." Amy giggles "I'm glad to see your game, how about you Sonic? You ready to have some fun?" Sonic was looking at Amy from head to toe, she was wearing a dark pink bikini top that perfectly covers her breast, a dark, short pink skirt with a few light pink hearts on the side and wearing dark pink and light pink sandals. Amy looked at him with a quizzical look. "Uh, Sonic, you OK?" Sonic snapped out of his day dream. "Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine…" "OK…"Amy replied "Let's go the party just started!"

Amy, Sonic and Tails went inside, went in the back yard and they saw all their friends there. "OK!" Sonic said "Let's get this party started right now!"

_So it's my first, give me credit I started it, anyway don't flame me for this. I'm new and please read and review …I'll appreciate that…_


	2. Chapter 2

**AmeliaTheHedgehog: Thanks for the compliments on my first story chapter and the welcome**

**Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: Thanks for the tip and I'll try**

**Hazel The Rabbit: Thank you and I will :)**

**StealthTheBat: Thanks for the help, I know Ch 1 ain't long but that was all I can dig up and thanks for the welcome. ^^**

When Life gives you Lemons…Make Lemonade

Chapter 2

Everyone greeted Sonic and Tails. Silver and Blaze were swimming in the pool, Rouge was sunbathing, Shadow was just…well…being Shadow, but he was with Rouge all the same though, Cream was eating some ice-cream with Cheese and Charmy. Tails felt a weird feeling in his chest when he saw them…he didn't know why but it didn't make him feel good…Knuckles was listening to the radio listening to some of his favorites songs Tikal was helping out Vanilla Espio and Vector were enjoying themselves as well.

"Wow, this is some party Amy!" Sonic said in awe "Aww don't thank me, I couldn't get this all done by myself, Vanilla helped me out." "Well I'm in the mood to have fun…and some chilli dogs!" Sonic said in anticipation. Amy giggles "Well come on let's have some fun!" Amy took Sonic's hand and they went to the cooler to get some drinks. "You want something to drink Sonic?" She asked her cobalt blue hero "Sure Amy, what do you have?" "Well" she started "we have ice cool lemonade." "Perfect!" Sonic said in his cocky manner. Amy opened the cooler and she saw the lemonade is very deep at the bottom of the cooler. Amy got ticked a little and she bent over to see if she can reach it, but little did she know her bikini bottom is showing from the bottom of her short skirt. Sonic saw this, his eyes went all big and he felt something warm flow down his face, he wipes it and saw it was blood. He quickly wiped it away, the Amy stood upright with a bottle full of lemonade and notices Sonic's red face and some blood from his nose. "Uh Sonic…you OK?" Amy asked wrinkling her eyebrows "I'm OK…and thanks for the lemonade Ames." Sonic replied. Amy smiled "Welcome, now enjoy yourself." She walked Amy leaving Sonic to think. "_Why did my nose just bled when I saw her swimsuit bottom under her skirt? Am I…No way I can't be in love with her, it was just a little mistake_! _I _…" His thoughts were interrupted when Tails came over. "Hey Sonic, you OK?" "Huh?" Sonic said as he snapped out of his thoughts "You OK Sonic? You have been in your own little world ever since we got here." The young fox said "I'm fine Tails, just had some stuff on my mind?" "Like what?" Tails asked. Sonic blushes a fiery red then said "It's kinda personal…" "OK, suit yourself, hey, you wanna help me push Knuckles in the pool?" Sonic then smiled and evil smile which is almost similar to Shadow's and said "Lets…"

_Oh Sonic, your beginning to become a perv XD and coming soon in the next chapter, Knuckles will be taking Splish, Splash Take a Bath. Anyway read and review you guys._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chipmunkfanatic: I kinda believe it's possible for Sonic to love Amy**

**Psychic2you: Thanks for reading the 2 Chapters I uploaded. ^^**

When Life gives you Lemons…make Lemonade

Chapter 3

Sonic and Tails crept up to Knuckles without him noticing, Knuckles was standing around not doing much and Sonic flashed his evil grin and whispered to Tails. "OK Tails, you creep up behind him and curl yourself up in a little ball, then I push him in the pool saying "Splish, Slash, take a bath" OK?"

"Got you Sonic" said Tails. He silently went up behind Knuckles, he curled into a tight ball, Sonic got in his position then ran and said "Splish, splash, take a bath!" Then he pushed Knuckles in the pool and he fell in with a big splash. Everyone saw and Sonic and Tails laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Man that was tight!" Sonic laughed

"Agreed!" Tails laughed back

"Grr, SONIC! TAILS!"

Sonic and Tails looked and saw the annoyed and soaking wet guardian looking at them angrily.

"Sorry Knux…but it was so fun!" Sonic said in between laughs

"Yeah!" Tails laughed

Suddenly, Sonic and Tails got pushed in the pool by surprise, Tails managed to save him, when they surface, they saw Tikal with her arms crosses and she had a slight angry, slight victorious and slight smug look on her face.

"Tikal! What did you do that for?" yelled Sonic who was struggling to get out and Tails got him and himself out.

"I saw what you did to Knuckles so I decided to do a little pay back for him" Tikal answered with a hint of a sharp tone.

"You do know I don't know how to swim…" Sonic groaned and Tikal tossed him and Tails towels and helped Knuckles out.

"You should have thought about that before performing a trick like that…" she answered back.

"Thanks Tikal." Knuckles thanked to the peach-orange enchidna.

"No problem." Tikal replied and the two enchidnas walked away and let the blue hedgehog and two-tailed kitsune to dry off.

"I should of seen that coming…" Sonic remarked as he dried off his spines.

"Who knew Tikal was a little tough?" questioned Tails and he shakes himself dry.

"That surprised me as well" Sonic said as he finished dried himself off.

After the pool episode, they left and went to the barbeque for something to eat

_So Sonic and Tails PWND Knux and Tikal PWND them back! XD LOL! Sorry Ch 3 took forever but I had a little illness and I feel better now. Read and review you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this chapter was forever but I barely had time but now I do! Yay! X3_

**Maniax300: This chapter has Silvaze in it but prepare to laugh! XD And thanks for the rating and I'll try to make my chapters longer but can't make any promises.**

**Ali: Thanks for your support and reading my story! 3**

**Asakura-chan: Of course I'm continuing! I barely scratched the surface!**

When Life gives you Lemons…Make Lemonade…

Chapter 4

At the grill Vector was grilling up some awesome food, Silver and Blaze were nearby, Silver always wanted to tell the lavender cat princess how he felt about her but he was afraid he my jinx their friendship and be called naïve by her. To him, being called naïve kind of hurts but it hurts a little bit with Blaze…She was always with him, helping with saving the future and retuning back, Silver though he lost his best friend forever when she and Iblis were sealed…But Silver lifted his shade and found something to say to her.

"Blaze?" the silver-grey hedgehog asked.

"Yeah Silver?" the purple feline asked flipping her purple hair over her shoulders, the cat princess was wearing a bikini with flame details that exposed her snow white stomach, her gorgeous curves and her hot purple body.

"Well…" began the platinum hedgehog but little did he knew his tail is on the grill and it's about to get alight!

"We have been friends for as long as we can remember, right?" he continued blushing.

"Of course." replied Blaze.

"Well…I…I want to thank you for being there for me all the way ever since the Iblis incident awhile back, you are one of the coolest people I've ever met and I always liked that about you Blaze." He said with a now red face.

"Well Silver…I always liked hanging out with you, you may be naïve at times but I always love your personality too…" she said with her now pink muzzle.

"And Blaze, there's something I always wanted to tell you…I…" before he could say it, he smelled something burning. "Is something burning?"

"Oh no! Silver! You're tail's on fire!" Blaze yelled in alarm. Silver saw his tail burning on the grill so he panicked and ran around the place upsetting everyone the he jumped head first into the pool with an epic splash. Blaze ran over to see if he's OK, then she saw Silver resurface.

"I'm OK…" he said sheepishly

"Thank goodness…" sighed Blaze as she watched Silver climb out of the pool and shook himself dry.

"Oh, and Silver?" she added.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I love you too…" Blaze whispered in his ear which made him blush beetroot red.

"You-you-you-you do?" stuttered Silver.

"I always have and I always will…" Blaze responded and kissed his cheek.

"Me too Blaze, I have always loved you since we grew up together…" the hedgehog replied and kisses her back plus making her purr. Everyone saw and can't help but clap for the new couple. Silver and Blaze just held each other and smiled back.

_Awww…I just had to put Silvaze in this one, well, I hope it's long enough and R+R everyone!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I wanna thank you guys for reading my fanfic! And to prove it here's chapter 5! Oh before you read, I want to dedicate this chapter to 4everLucky18 because he/she gave me this chapter's inspiration so thank you my friend._

When Life gives you Lemons…Make Lemonade…

Chapter 5

_Amy's POV:_

I wondered why Sonic was acting a little weird…first he was staring at me weirdly and his nose bled while I was getting his lemonade…man, I'm still figuring out how that hedgehog's mind work. First his saves the world and if he's not doing that he's in the city running wild…*sigh* Well, I'll understand him in time…I went over to the pool and took my flip flops and my skirt off(not in public with the boys around, I went inside first!) and did a skinny dip in the pool. The water was refreshing, cool and crystal clear. I sighed and relaxed a little bit. "Man, I feel so relaxed right now…" I said with sighs. I did a few backstrokes and breast strokes. Speaking of which, I stopped and looked at my anatomy, my chest did grow bigger the past few months, I have gotten a bit curvier and sexier and I let my short quills grow longer until they're past my chest by a few inches. "How come I don't see myself as a maturing and beautiful young girl? I mean come on; I'm 18 years old now." I laughed to myself. Then I thought about Sonic and became sad because I thought that Sonic saw me as an ugly girl, I silently cried to myself thinking that my thoughts were true…

_Sonic's POV:_

I was sitting on a deck chair, with my shades down, sipping lemonade and eating a chili dog. Man, life is good, without Eggman bothering us for once and no dangers in the way of me relaxing. I'm still figuring out my strange behavior towards Amy lately. I've been looking at her weirdly and my nose bled when I saw her bikini bottom. Man! What is wrong with me?! OK Sonic, just get your act together…I have to be clear headed…I kept repeating that to myself and lifted up my shades…big mistake…because I saw Amy was in the pool and she busted out of the water, I looked and my jaw dropped. Her eyes were closed, she leaned back and made her chest looked bigger, her wet hair flew in the air like the air was flying it and that made her more hot and beautiful…my eyes once again went small and my nose bled even heavier than last time…but something new came…I looked down and saw a big bulge in my swim trucks, it was a monster! I blushed red and tried to hide it and went inside Amy's house in the living room. I sat down trying to think. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself "Why am I acting like this whenever I see Amy?!" I plopped down on the couch head first and covered my hear with a cushion.

_Amy's POV: _

I enjoyed my swim, I really needed that, It made me feel so mellow, I got out of the pool with my soaking wet body and dried off with my red towel. I was going to the house when Cream stopped me.

"Hey Cream!" I greeted my lifelong friend.

"Hi Amy." Said the 14 year old cream coloured rabbit.

"How yah doing?" I asked.

"Good, but Amy, I gotta talk to you about something…it's about Sonic and Tails."

My face fell when something concerning Sonic and Tails came up.

"What about Cream?" I questioned.

"Well, Amy…I have to confess something…" said the rabbit feeling guilty.

"What?" I asked.

"…I have…been in loved with Tails forever now but the problem is Charmy fancies me…" Cream finally said.

I understand her situation, she wants to confess to Tails but doesn't want to hurt Charmy.

"Well Cream…" I started. "I understand your situation but tell me…do you love Tails with all your heart?"

"Of course I do! I would give anything in the world just to be with him." announced Cream.

"Then you have to tell him the truth…believe it or not, I looked at Tails and he loves you too." I said.

"Really?!" said Cream in shock.

"Yeah, I see the way he stares at you and I saw him looking at you when your with Charmy . I think he fells sad and jealous." I said.

"Oh…" said Cream in a lovesick way. "Thanks Amy, after I tell you about Sonic, I'm gonna talk to Tails."

"Oh, what's wrong with Sonic?" I asked.

"Well." Cream said. "Did you noticed that his nose was bleeding whenever he saw you?"

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"Well" she added. "I saw him run in the house, his nose was bleeding and he was trying to hide something in his swim trunks."

"Hmm…" I though. "OK, I'll talk to him, see yah Cream."

"Later Amy." Said Cream as she went to Tails and they instantly chatted.

_Normal POV:_

Amy went inside, looking for the blue hedgehog, she then found him with his head covered with a cushion. Amy pulled the cushion off and was greeted with the emerald green eyes of Sonic.

"Sonic…are you OK?" Amy asked.

"No Ames…I'm not fine…" replied the depressed hedgehog.

Amy knelt beside Sonic, but little did she know her chest was close to Sonic's muzzle and it became red.

"Are you sick?" she asked. "Cream told me you weren't acting like yourself…"

Sonic got up and looked into Amy's jade green eyes, then he looked away and sighed.

"I'm just confused right now Amy…" confessed the royal blue hero. "I…I don't know what's wrong with my emotions right now…"

"What're wrong with them Sonic?" asked Amy putting an arm around his shoulder and looking at him with worry.

"I…I know I've been acting a bit weird lately but…my emotions are triggered because…" explained Sonic.

"Because?" repeated Amy.

"Because…of you…" Sonic finally said.

"Because of me?" repeated Amy with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, Amy…Ever since I saw you every now and again…my emotions start to go out of control and my nose bleeds…" the blue hedgehog explained. "I think it's you and your new bikini that made my emotions and nose go off…"

Amy almost understood but she need to make sure. "Sonic…look me in the eyes…" said Amy. Sonic did just that. "Tell me…what those feelings were?" the pink hedgehog asked carefully.

"They were only two Amy…" Sonic said. "Lust…and…"

"And?" Amy added.

"And…love…" The hedgehog admitted.

Amy's lovely jade green eyes instantly sparkled and her face became red. "Love?" she asked.

"Yeah Amy…I finally figured it out and I'm so glad we finally talked…I love you Amy and the reason I acted like that back at the party because…" He said as he looked at her perfect body still in her dark pink bikini. "You are very sexy in your new bikini…" he finished and smirked.

"Oh Sonic…" Amy said as looked into his eyes again. Then after what seems like hours but actually 3 minutes, Sonic and Amy shared their very first kiss.

Amy mumbled her old pet name for Sonic. "Sonikku…"

Sonic did the same. "Ames…I love you…"

"I love you too Sonic…" said Amy in between the kiss.

Then they broke it, they look at each other in the eyes for another 3 minutes, then Sonic kissed her neck, which made Amy purr with happiness and she wagged her tail. He played with Amy's long silky pink quills in his fingers. Amy closed her eyes and feels Sonic exploring her. Sonic gave her a passionate kiss on her forehead and Amy giggles and smiles. He wrapped his arms around his loves beautiful back inhaling her intoxicating scent of roses, which was maybe how she got her name. Amy twisted her fingers in Sonic's sapphire blue quills and she playfully nibbled his left ear. Sonic chuckled at Amy's cute and charming actions. Maybe apart from her hot body, that's what Sonic admired about her while they were growing up. It's hard to believe that Sonic ran away from her when he was 15 and she was a 12 year old fan girl now he's 21 and she's an 18 year old, gorgeous, hot, sexy, attractive, beautiful young girl any man would be glad to call his girlfriend. Well, after their little make out session, Sonic whispered in Amy's ear. "You want to continue after the party's over my rose?" he asked in a suave voice.

Amy gave a wicked yet sexy smile and whispered back. "Yes, my blue hero…"

_YES! I worked hard to make this one worth reading! R+R you guys and next time…M rated action will come in the FINAL Chapter…;3_


	6. Chapter 6

After Sonic and Amy's little make out session, they went outside to celebrate the end of the party, it was almost dark now and things were being exciting, because Amy was epicly excited.  
"Why so excited Ames?" asked Sonic.  
"Because." Amy started "It's almost time for the fireworks!"  
"Wow!" exclaimed Sonic. "There's gonna be fireworks?!"  
Amy nodded and said "Yup, what's summer without a few fireworks?"  
"You have a point." said Sonic.

Everyone became quiet as they all watched the sunset, then went in bacme dark, Amy said. "10 seconds until the fireworks!" And everyone did a countdown. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0!" Then the whole place got lighted up with colour!

"Wow!" said Cream.  
"Awesome!" said Tails in total awe.

Everyone saw the sky bright up with colours of the rainbow, it was amazing. Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy's waist and she did the same as they and everyone saw the fireworks.

After the fireworks everyone went home thanking Amy for the super fun time they had.  
"Thanks for the party Amy." Thanked Rouge.  
"Yeah Amy it was awesome." added Blaze.  
"Do you need any help cleaning up?" offered Cream.  
"No thanks Cream, Sonic offered to help me." said Amy.  
"Oh, OK." said the rabbit.  
"Well, come on. Let's go everyone." said Blaze and everyone left thanking Amy.

Sonic and Amy went in Amy's house and began to clean up her house and with Sonic's speed, it took no time at all.  
"So Sonic..." said Amy seductivly as she came to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you want to do?"  
"You know what my game plan is my rose..." he said with a sexy smirk and kisses her.  
"What are we waiting for?" she asked.  
Sonic suddenly picked her up bridal style and he ran to her room.  
"I was wating for the right moment to do that." he whispered in her ear.

**WARNING: Lemon is coming up. So if you're under the age of** 16, don't continue, but if you dare read on...you may be scarred...

Sonic took Amy on to her pink bed and began to lovingly kiss her neck while also inhailing her intoxicating her sweet scent of roses.  
Amy gave a cute purr that told Sonic to continue his actions. Amy played with his sapphire blue quills, tangling them with he fingers. Sonic then gave her a passionate kiss on her lips and he also her a moan from her, then Sonic felt her warm hands feeling his chest, rubbing it in a loving yet seductive way.  
"Oh God Amy..." he breathed in deep passion. "Don't stop please..."  
"I won't Sonikku." Amy purred to the blue hero and continue to carress and kiss began to kiss his chest making Sonic moan and gasp for short breaths, he also added a cute little wag to his tail. Amy giggled thinking his actions are chaming and cute. Then Sonic began to kiss her stomach and licked her breast with her top still on, also turning on her now wet nipples. "Oh Sonic..." she said in love.  
"Ames..." said Sonic looking deeply in her eyes then stopped and listened to both their short and husky quick breaths. "Are you sure you want this my rose?" he finally said asking her.  
"Yes Sonic...I want you to make me yours..." she said then kissed his neck then began to give smooth and slow licks on it making Sonic moan with pleasure and Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He had to give his love what she wanted, so he held Amy in his arms and they bot gave passionate kisses and even frenched a bit, then Sonic and Amy landed on the bed with him on top of Amy. Sonic then began to lick Amy's stomach once again. Amy just closed her eyes and happily and moans at Sonic's actions, then she opened her eyes as she felt something snake behind her back and saw is was Sonic undoing her bikkini top, Amy let him do that and when he completed his mission, he tossed the top away and it landed somewhere across the floor, Sonic just looked at Amy's hot chest for a bit more before he happily massaged them, Amy gave a gasp with shock and lust because Sonic's hands felt like magic to her; lustful but gentle.  
"Oh Sonic..." she begged in lusty love. "Please continue..."  
"You got it Amy..." said Sonic and he playfully pinched and turned on her nipples even more and she panted, moaned and sighed in full love. She then noticed a monster of a bulge in Sonic's swiming trunks. She slyly pulled it down reavealing his penis. Sonic noticed what she did.  
"You naughty little girl." he scolded but smiled.  
"I'm sorry Sonic, am I gonna be punished?" Amy asked like a little 4 year old.  
"No." He said with a devious smile. "But I am gonna have to do it to you." as soon as he finished, he pulled down Amy's bikkini bottom Amy gladly took it off and threw it one side across the room.  
"You ready Ames?" asked Sonic.  
"You know it Sonic." she answered. Sonic then positioned himself and began to thrust inside Amy's sweet spot. Amy gave a gasp of surprise and pleasure and Sonic began to thrush hard into her.  
"Sonikku! Please keep going!" said Amy begging like a horny school girl.  
"You got it Ames!" said Sonic going in deeper into her. Amy extended her neck allowing Sonic more accest to kiss and she wrapped her legs around him making him go even deeper into her while she gave his a kiss on his lips and he gently squeezes one of her breast, then after awhile Sonic then said. "Amy, I'm gonna cum!" "Do it Sonic! Come into me please!" Amy screamed in pleasure.  
"AMY!" said Sonic as he released his hot seed into her. "SONIC!" said Amy feeling her fluids over flow the bed.  
"Wow Amy." said Sonic and the two hedgehogs began to sweat and pand quickly.  
"Yeah." said Amy. "That was fun."  
"You want to do it again next time?" Sonic asked.  
"You know it." said Amy with a laugh.  
"Well, it's getting late. Maybe I'll sleep here tonight." said Sonic looking at her bedside clock and it read 9:59.  
"You want me to get you some clothes?" Amy asked.  
"No thanks." said Sonic pulling the sheets on him and Amy and cuddled her. "Our love can keep us warm."  
"Oh Sonic." she said giving him a goodnight kiss.  
"Goodnight Amy." said Sonic giving her a kiss back.  
"Night Sonikku." said Amy as both hedgehogs slept in eternal love.

**Well everyone this is the end of our story...with a Sonamy lemon in the end. Well, this is the first time I did a lemon and it won't be the last. Anyway, R+R everybody.**


End file.
